


Сигналы светофора для страдающих цветовой слепотой

by Verit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adventure, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verit/pseuds/Verit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NB: Переведено совместно с Хрис/Surdolichnoe, которую Архив не желает отображать со-переводчиком по причине отсутствия аккаунта на нем.</p><p>Джон Уотсон скучает отнюдь не по войне, Шерлоку нужны новые способы удержать соседа рядом, а Мориарти жаждет завести собственного питомца. А также: пистолеты, чай, почему Шерлок Холмс не ездит на метро, мобильники, попугайчик и старший брат, который вечно лезет не в свое дело.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сигналы светофора для страдающих цветовой слепотой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Traffic Lights for the Colour Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/138955) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



> This is co-translated with my wonderful friend [Surdolichnoe](http://surdolichnoe.diary.ru/) (Хрис) who doesn't have an account on AO3. Stupid AO3. :/
> 
> Thanks to lavvyan for writing this beautiful work and letting us translate it, and to Meg for beta.
> 
> Фик переведен для "Большой Игры Шерлока Холмса" на Slash World форуме.

**Красный.**

Каждую ночь ему снится Афганистан. Свежий ветер с гор и гниющая кровь, клекот степных орлов и залпы орудий, разрывающие темноту. Люди, истекающие кровью под его руками. Долгие дни полной скуки. Та последняя перестрелка, пуля, пробивающая плечо, смрад, лихорадка, уверенность в близкой смерти. И боль, господи. Так много боли. Его голос, охрипший от крика.

Он резко просыпается, не издав ни звука, но дыхание сбито, легкие болят, и глаза жгут слезы, а сердце колотится где-то в ноющем горле.

~~

Она всегда была там - крошечная шестеренка в основании черепа, смещенная с оси, тикающая противоположно рациональным частям его мозга. _Тик_ \- заберись на дерево, в последний раз, подгнившие ветки выдержат. _Так_ \- жми педаль до упора, вираж не так крут, как кажется. _Тик_ \- лед выдержит. _Так_ \- парашют раскроется. _Тик. Так. Тик. Так._

_Тик._

Отправляйся на войну. Ты будешь в порядке.

~~

Майкрофт Холмс полагает, что все понял еще при их первой встрече, но это не так. В какой-то мере он ошибся так же, как и психотерапевт Джона, такая доброжелательная, такая милая. Джон их не винит, его… состояние легко принять и за жажду острых ощущений, и за ПТС. Майкрофт оказался ближе всех к разгадке, и то лишь потому, что Джон провел в его обществе не более пяти минут.

Шерлок понимает. И он пользуется этим, обращаясь с Джоном, как с точным инструментом, преследуя ясные и не очень цели. Он помогает жизни Джона не погрязнуть в утомительной скуке, в рутине. Пусть даже его способ - это отправить Джона через весь Лондон, чтобы достать телефон из кармана Шерлока. Он отвлекает Джона, постоянно отвлекает, а это больше, чем кому-либо удавалось. Больше, чем кто-либо пробовал.

Джон не обманывает себя: причина не в том, что он нравится Шерлоку. Тому определенно льстят слова доктора. Может, он даже находит его интересным. Хотя в целом ему совершенно наплевать, что происходит с Джоном. И это хорошо. Джону не хочется друзей, ему _не нужны_ друзья. Друзья - это работа, работа - это скучно, а скучно - это плохо. Даже он понимает это.

Шерлок не бывает скучным.

Джон немного любит его за это.

~~

Что самое прекрасное, они об этом не говорят. У Шерлока есть привычка выдавать свои рассуждения ошеломленной публике, словно он художник, торжественно представляющий новый шедевр. Но внутренний пейзаж Джона уже знаком им обоим. Догадки Шерлока уже не способны вызвать восторг и благоговение, поэтому тот держит их при себе. Правда, предполагается, что он знает, что Джон знает, что Шерлок знает… _и так до бесконечности_.

Они оба неплохо устроились.

\- Ты когда-нибудь сидел в засаде? - спрашивает Шерлок, постукивая по телефону.

\- Не то что бы. - Джон переворачивает страницу книги, цепляясь взглядом за абзацы, которые не читает. Просидеть на одном месте в ожидании того, что может и не произойти - не самая привлекательная идея. С другой стороны, на Шерлока это тоже непохоже.

\- Может произойти много неприятных неожиданностей, - соглашается тот, не поднимая глаз; по его голосу можно подумать, что он соблазняет Джона. - Насилие, смерть… Стоит взять с собой пистолет.

Джон хмыкает и переворачивает еще одну страницу. Он знает, что Шерлок знает, что он заинтересован; черт, да Шерлок, небось, через всю комнату видит, как краска приливает к его лицу. Но это не значит, что Джон не может иногда чуть-чуть поломаться.

Пищит телефон Шерлока.

\- О да, - выдыхает Шерлок в ответ какому-то сообщению. Он прыжком поднимается на ноги. - Ты идешь?

Когда Джон поджимает губы, он добавляет:

\- В нас могут стрелять.

Точно соблазняет.

Джон вздыхает и поднимается.

\- Не знаю, почему я продолжаю это делать.

Шерлок фыркает.

\- Конечно, знаешь.

Да, знает.

~~

Они едут на метро один-единственный раз, поздним субботним утром.

У Шерлока есть проездной (кто бы сомневался: гонять туда-сюда по всему Лондону, как сумасшедший, на такси - слишком дорогое удовольствие), и он встает на эскалатор с поистине детским восторгом. Джон, которому все еще иногда необходима трость, несмотря на все попытки Шерлока заместить его фантомные боли адреналином, просто рад, что они садятся не в Камдене. Сегодня он вряд ли бы вынес ту лестницу с этими своими не-совсем-спазмами.

У них есть несколько минут до следующего поезда, и Шерлок принимается разглядывать людей. Тихий шепот слева от Джона отмечает недостатки, личные истории и внебрачные связи отстраненно и холодно, не предполагая участия Джона в беседе, хотя и требуя внимания. Он, конечно, угождает Шерлоку, но с приходом поезда на мгновение теряет нить повествования.

Слушать Шерлока мешает вовсе не шум. Могло быть и так, но Джон перестает его слушать в ту же секунду, когда слышит предательское пение рельс. Поезд сейчас ворвется на станцию, и, как всегда, Джон не может избавиться от мыслей о том, что случится, сделай он сейчас несколько шагов вперед. Как и всегда, его ноги не двигаются с места, но когда он поднимает глаза, Шерлок, хмурясь, внимательно смотрит на него.

После этого они пересаживаются на такси.

~~

\- Налево!

Джон не задерживается, сразу сворачивая в левый переулок, а Шерлок мчится направо. Они уже несколько минут преследуют подозреваемого, ставшего из мелкого воришки случайным убийцей, и адреналин разносится по телу Джона с каждым следующим шагом. Это бодрит, кружит голову почти так же, как осознание того, что Розин, их вор, вооружен.

Может произойти столько всего, если он не сконцентрируется. Все может пойти не так, даже если он будет внимателен.

Джон поворачивает за следующий угол и инстинктивно отшатывается в сторону еще до того, как отмечает приглушенный блеск фонарей, отражающийся от черного пластика глока Розина. В первый раз тот промахивается, но Джон спотыкается, движется вперед по инерции, и второй выстрел задевает его левую руку. На мгновение он радуется тому, что Розин - отвратительный стрелок (Джон бы никогда не промахнулся с такого расстояния), а затем достает собственный пистолет и бесцеремонно бьет им Розина по голове. Тот падает без единого звука.

Джон стоит над ним, тяжело дыша, и прощупывает свою руку указательным пальцем. Пуля едва задела его: пара швов, может, шрам - но вот его куртка погибла.

\- Вот черт!

Он слышит Шерлока еще до того, как замечает, что тот тормозит на повороте. Шерлок выглядит слегка изумленным, когда он видит Розина на земле, дырку в куртке Джона, кровь на его пальце. Он выглядит так, будто только что понял - впервые, - что стрельба порой приводит к ранениям.

\- Все в порядке, - говорит Джон. Отчего-то он нервничает. - Я в порядке.

\- Конечно, в порядке, - огрызается Шерлок. - Это просто царапина.

И неожиданно, без какой-либо видимой причины, его волнение перетекает в разочарование. Он не задерживает на этом внимания: препарирование этого чувства может привести его к одной из причин, по которым он остается с Шерлоком. Им всем будет проще, если он оставит эти причины в покое.

Но разочарование не исчезает. Когда в эту ночь он ложится спать, оно комом стоит в горле, словно простреленном экспансивной пулей.

В эту ночь он так и не спит.

~~

В течение следующих нескольких недель Джон еще четыре раза находится на волоске от смерти. Шерлок отправляет его вверх по водосточным трубам и вниз по опорам мостов, заставляет его описывать внутреннее строение вентиляционных шахт и электропроводку автомобильных бомб. Он демонстрирует полное безразличие к благополучию Джона. Наверное, кто-то другой протестовал бы.

Джон никогда не ощущал острее, чем сейчас, что каждый шаг может стать последним. Что каждый раз, закрывая дверь в квартиру, он может сюда не вернуться. Даже в Афганистане он томился скукой. Когда Шерлоку скучно, что-то обязательно взорвется. Джон никогда не чувствовал себя таким живым.

И никогда - таким одиноким.

~~

А затем Мориарти привязывает к нему такое количество Семтекса, что хватило бы разнести пол-улицы, по нему скользят огоньки нескольких дешевых лазерных прицелов, и внезапно преждевременная смерть не просто вероятна - она неизбежна.

Джон весь в предвкушении – в предвкушении того, что он привык чувствовать, что он чувствует всегда. Но вместо этого его чуть не сбивает с ног сильнейший приступ тошноты. Его жажда… _этого_ всегда была только его личным стремлением, а сейчас рядом с ним стоит Шерлок. Это неправильно. Джон никогда не думал забрать кого-то с собой, и уж точно не Шерлока, который так отчаянно, разрушительно великолепен, что обязан пережить даже звезды. 

\- Погибли люди, - говорит Шерлок. Интересно, думает Джон, не от его ли имени сейчас звучит эта фраза, не из-за того ли, что он сказал раньше. _Шерлоку все равно._

\- Им это свойственно! - парирует Мориарти, и да, так оно и есть.

У Джона есть шанс стать полезным Шерлоку, раз и навсегда. Может, тогда его бессмысленная жизнь будет что-то значить. Может, тогда все наконец-то будет в порядке.

\- Шерлок, беги! - кричит он, хватает Мориарти сзади, и вот оно - предвкушение, которое он так ждал. Он умрет сейчас, умрет в любую секунду, но вместе с ним и Мориарти. Наверное, Джон слишком много времени провел с Шерлоком, но он приходит к выводу, что если он должен унести кого-то с собой, пусть уж это будет гениальный преступник. Не худший вариант смерти.

Он обдумывал, наверное, не менее половины из них.

Но все выходит совсем не так. Разумеется, ведь Джон не герой даже своей собственной жизни.

Эмоциональное истощение из-за переживаний за прошедшие несколько часов выбило бы из колеи любого. Джон съезжает спиной по одной из кабинок, когда Мориарти уходит; пытается отдышаться, пока Шерлок досадливо мерит шагами бассейн. Он немного зол на Шерлока, но даже не знает, за что. Не дал ему красиво уйти? Не застрелил Мориарти, когда мог это сделать? Вообще устроил эту дурацкую встречу?

\- То, что ты сделал, что ты предложил сделать… - говорит Шерлок; его лицо кажется особенно бесцветным в бледном свете бассейна, - это было… хорошо.

«Тогда почему же ты не дал мне закончить?» - хочет спросить Джон. Между тем, как он схватил Мориарти, и тем, как красная точка появилась на лбу Шерлока, у последнего было достаточно времени свалить отсюда. Джон знает: Шерлок уже привык, что доктор всегда неподалеку, но оставаться рядом с ним вместо спасения собственной шкуры - это просто идиотизм. В Джоне нет ничего особенного.

Он выдает какую-то остроту и забывает ее едва ли не сразу после того, как она слетела с языка. Шерлок ему отвечает, и они оба устало - но вряд ли искренне - посмеиваются.

А потом Мориарти возвращается, происходит взрыв, и Джона успевают посетить ровно две мысли до того, как его достигает взрывная волна. Первая: «Я хотел, чтобы это случилось _по-моему_ ».

Вторая - просто « _Шерлок_ ».

~~

Он ненадолго приходит в сознание и успевает отметить давящие на него руины, теплую руку Шерлока на своем плече, его ровное дыхание прямо у собственного уха. И снова теряет сознание, не успев понять причину своей улыбки.

~~

Джон проводит несколько дней в больнице. У него перелом правой ключицы, он мучается из-за пробитого легкого, а его сотрясение чуть ли не фееричнее всех внутренних повреждений, - и это не считая синяков. Его навещает Сара (слава богу, она не рассказывает ему о свидании с новым санитаром в клинике до третьего визита), а также Майк, и Гарри, и Мюррей, и миссис Хадсон, и Лестрейд, и даже Майкрофт.

Джон пытается вслушиваться (Что-то про решения? Ответственность за семью?), но черный зонт крутится вправо и влево, вправо и влево, и это так отвлекает. В конце концов Майкрофт проявляет милосердие и рассказывает про первую скрипку брата. Оказывается, Шерлок всюду таскал с собой бедняжку, и в итоге она совершенно погибла после нескольких падений в наполненную ванну. Забавная история. Джон смеется, Майкрофт выглядит довольным, и вся их встреча настолько странна, что Джон даже не пытается разузнать, что же Майкрофт делает в его больничной палате, в то время как его брату в лом явиться хоть раз.

Они оба те еще подонки. Джон в самом деле не знает, почему он вообще заморачивается.

~~

Он все еще тяжело дышит, когда ставит ногу на тринадцатую ступеньку к их квартире. Его правая рука перевязана, а голова невыносимо болит, но ничто не сравнится с той усталостью, которую он испытывает. Он не видел Шерлока больше недели и не ждет встречи. Есть разница - понимать умом, что Шерлоку наплевать, и наблюдать это собственными глазами. Вот только его голос действительно был взволнованным, когда он спрашивал, в порядке ли Джон, и хотя в больнице он не показывался, но его взгляд, там, у бассейна…

Это все усложняет, а Джон ненавидит сложности.

Может, ему просто стоит съехать.

Дверь в их гостиную открывается до того, как он успевает собраться с мыслями, и из-за нее выглядывает Шерлок, будто желая проверить, чем Джон тут так долго занят. Справа на лице Шерлока огромный синяк, раскрашивающий его скулу в темно-фиолетовый с оттенками желто-зеленого. В остальном же он выглядит как обычно. Хорошо. Он хорошо выглядит.

\- А, Джон. - Шерлок открывает дверь шире и жестом приглашает его войти. - Хорошо.

Как будто вообще ничего не случилось. Как будто в последний раз они виделись за завтраком. Джон делает вдох, а затем медленно выдыхает, входя в комнату. У Шерлока Холмса, напоминает он себе, хреново с социальными нормами. Что не мешает Джону скрипеть зубами, когда он опускается в кресло: одно дело – убогие навыки общения с людьми, и совсем другое - игнорировать своего соседа больше недели.

\- Шерлок, - начинает он, даже не зная, что хочет сказать, но Шерлок прерывает Джона взмахом руки и вглядывается в его лицо.

\- Ты раздражен, - говорит он, нахмурившись. Затем его лицо светлеет. - Ах да. Больница.

Джон вздыхает. Он привык быть открытой книгой, но, пожалуй, ему понадобится чуть больше времени, чтобы свыкнуться с мыслью о том, что его читают и анализируют за долю секунды.

\- Очень хорошо, - говорит он с иронией.

Шерлок пропускает замечание мимо.

\- Я не навещаю больных, - произносит он, потому что, разумеется, дело всегда именно в нем. - И ты ведь не думал, что я оставлю Мориарти полиции?

Ну. Это он правильно подметил.

\- Ты его поймал? - спрашивает Джон. Кажется, он видит ответ в мешках под глазами Шерлока, в бледности его кожи, но делать ошибочные выводы для него не впервой.

\- Еще нет. - Шерлок отмахивается, как будто это неважно. Как будто его не бесит до безумия, что Мориарти ускользнул. - Он вернется.

\- И передаст всем привет, взорвав половину Лондона, - бормочет себе под нос Джон. - Или меня.

Шерлок резко выдыхает.

\- Насчет этого. - Он замолкает, и Джон ждет очередного неловкого «спасибо, что чуть не умер». Но от того, что он слышит, останавливается дыхание.

\- То, что ты почти сделал. - Шерлок смотрит на него бледными глазами на еще более бледном лице, и его синяк ярко выделяется на коже. - Ты больше не можешь так делать.

Джон пораженно моргает.

\- Почему? - выдает он. В горле сухо, и голос скрипит, как по наждачной бумаге.

\- Это отвлекает. Мне не нужны отвлекающие факторы, Джон.

Шерлок все еще пристально смотрит на него, и у Джона складывается очень четкое впечатление, что он упускает важную часть разговора. На лице Шерлока мелькает раздражение.

\- Боже, вы, люди, с вашими крошечными… Я _имею в виду_ , что мне надоело терпеть твою склонность к саморазрушению, - резко говорит он.

Джон чувствует, что бледнеет. Они не могут говорить об этом. Они никогда не говорили об этом.

\- Я понятия не имею, о чем ты… - слабо начинает он, но Шерлок его перебивает:

\- О, не начинай. Ты искал способы покончить с собой с тех самых пор, как тебя начали оставлять без присмотра. - Он склоняет голову набок. - Это любопытно. Я только не могу понять причину. В твоей семье не было трагических смертей, ничего, что бы привело… - Шерлок прерывает себя. - В любом случае, заканчивай с этим. Сейчас же. Никаких больше вызовов смерти, никаких… - он неопределенно жестикулирует, - указов мне бежать, пока ты… Никогда больше.

В какой-то момент этой небольшой речи Джон разинул рот. Он закрывает его, сглатывает.

\- Почему? – едва слышно спрашивает он.

\- Я не разрешаю, - говорит Шерлок, будто это естественно, будто… будто это может быть причиной. Джон молча смотрит, как Шерлок теребит свои волосы, приводя кудри в полный беспорядок. - Ты не можешь… Я не… - Он раздраженно выдыхает. - Ты мой ассистент. Я потратил на тебя слишком много времени, чтобы ты кидался под первый попавшийся автобус.

\- Но это не все, - говорит Джон, а его сердце бьется так сильно, что мозг сейчас взорвется от резонанса, - да?

\- Да. - Шерлок слабо улыбается. - Но давай пока разберемся с тем, что есть.

Джон кивает, потому что не знает, что еще сделать.

\- Хорошо, - говорит он. – Давай попробуем.

~~

**Желтый.**

Спустя четыре месяца после того, как он почти поймал Мориарти - никогда еще «почти» не было таким обидным, - на сайте Шерлока появляется анонимный комментарий. Ну, насколько может быть анонимным комментарий, отправитель которого столь очевиден.

> Рад встрече. Понравился твой питомец. Подумываю и себе такого же завести. хохо

Если бы Шерлок был из тех, кто закатывает глаза, сейчас было бы самое время так и сделать. Не считая чрезмерного увлечения ненужной болтовней, Мориарти с чего-то взял, что он остроумен.

Это не так.

> Если это была угроза, придумай что-нибудь получше. ШХ

Почти сразу же он получает ответ. Интересно, думает Шерлок, неужели вечер Мориарти так же скучен?

> Просто дружеское предупреждение. Увидимся. хохо

Шерлок откидывается назад и смотрит в экран ноутбука, складывая у рта пальцы домиком.

_Увидимся._

\- Жду не дождусь, - говорит он и улыбается.

~~

На следующий день Джон возвращается домой позже обычного. В этом ничего особенного нет - хотя, для интроверта, Джон сталкивается со старыми знакомыми с поразительной частотой. А вот в небольшом синяке, расцветающем на правой стороне его челюсти, есть. Восемь миллиметров левее - был бы нокаут. Кто бы это ни был, он был хорош - но, к счастью, недостаточно. Царапины на костяшках Джона и его самодовольное выражение лица явно указывают на победителя. И здесь тоже нет ничего особенного. Может, Джон и был военным _врачом_ , но в первую очередь он все равно военный.

\- Проблемы? - тем не менее спрашивает Шерлок. Джон так сердится, когда считает, что его игнорируют. Это утомляет, но Шерлок уже выучил, что порой превентивные меры требуют меньших усилий, чем последующая беготня вокруг надувшегося Джона.

\- Попытка похищения, - небрежно бросает Джон. - Ты знаешь, что Мориарти вернулся?

Шерлок не может не улыбнуться в ответ:

\- Он оставил комментарий на моем сайте.

\- Мог бы сказать мне. - Голос Джона спокоен, значит, он не подвергался серьезному риску. Правильно, игра ведь еще не началась.

\- Да ладно. Ты точно можешь за себя постоять. - Теперь, когда Джон оставил свои дурацкие мысли о смерти - да, после прямого приказа, но решение не обязано быть элегантным, чтобы сработать, - он наконец начал использовать военную подготовку себе во благо. Разница… примечательна.

\- Не в этом дело, - отвечает Джон, и Шерлок удерживается от ответа, что в этом-то как раз и дело.

\- Значит, наш дорогой Джим почтил тебя своим присутствием? - спрашивает он вместо этого.

\- Нет. - Джон падает в свое любимое кресло. - Но способ тот же, что и в прошлый раз. - Он, хмурясь, осматривает свои костяшки. - Как будто я могу еще раз так же попасться.

\- Едва ли, - соглашается Шерлок. Секунду он смотрит на Джона, с приятным удивлением замечая, что тот улыбается этому комплименту. Джон прекрасно знает, на что он способен, но всегда рад похвале. Они в этом похожи. Шерлок кивает. - Ужин?

Джон ловит его взгляд.

\- Я бы перекусил.

\- Французская кухня?

Джон остается бесстрастным. Шерлок вздыхает.

\- Тогда итальянская, - предлагает он.

Губы Джона дергаются:

\- Со свечой на столике?

\- Несомненно.

\- Хорошо.

Конечно, это хорошо. В мире Джона Уотсона все всегда хорошо. Порой Шерлок задается вопросом, что чувствуешь, когда постоянно себе отказываешь.

Но не сегодня. Сегодня Мориарти вернулся и сделал свой первый ход.

Игра началась.

~~

Цель Мориарти, конечно, очевидна. Он обещал (с чрезмерной театральностью) выжечь сердце Шерлока и справедливо заметил, что все его нечастые попытки быть человечным имеют одну вполне рядовую причину.

Ему почти жаль Джона. Должно быть, весьма неудобно быть лазейкой, по которой Мориарти добирается до Шерлока. С другой стороны, ему должно льстить такое внимание со стороны человека столь гениального.

Шерлоку оно определенно льстит.

~~

\- Ты ни на секунду не подвергался реальной опасности, - говорит Шерлок неделю спустя.

\- Да неужели, - огрызается Джон, разгневанный и взъерошенный. Шерлок видит кровь на его одежде и под ногтями. - Особенно учитывая, что бомба взорвалась через пять человек от меня.

Семнадцать человек погибло сегодня при взрыве на станции Чаринг Кросс. Семнадцать человек, которых не смог спасти Джон Уотсон, хотя Шерлок знает, что он пытался. Семнадцать ступеней до их гостиной. Совпадение? Возможно. Вряд ли.

\- Если бы он хотел, чтобы ты пострадал, - замечает Шерлок, - ты бы выглядел сейчас менее здоровым.

Джону, конечно, не удалось полностью избежать ранений. Он вывихнул запястье и потерял левый клык. Несомненно, по его телу цветут многочисленные синяки и ушибы. Но эта скверная постановка была лишь еще одной увертюрой, еще одним тестом для проверки реакции Шерлока. Его не волнуют безвестные покойники, а Джон пребывает в относительно хорошем состоянии. С чего бы ему реагировать?

\- Там погибли люди, - начинает Джон, но Шерлок перебивает его:

\- И ты наверняка заметил, что тебя среди них нет. - Он небрежно машет рукой. - Мориарти просто хочет узнать, что я буду делать.

Джон сжимает губы. Шерлок замечает, что его руки сжаты в кулаки. Каково это - быть таким эмоциональным? 

\- И что же ты делаешь, Шерлок?

Это вызов, но не из тех, что Шерлок намерен принимать.

\- Ничего.

\- Ничего, - глухо повторяет Джон. - Ты ничего не делаешь.

\- Именно так я и сказал. - Тон Шерлока становится резким. Он плохо выносит намеренную глупость, а Джон начинает трепать ему нервы.

\- Ты не можешь просто…

\- И что же я, по-твоему, должен сделать? Он не дал мне ни единой подсказки, никаких… намеков. Я должен был бегать по всему Лондону, как белка в колесе? Ты этого от меня ждал, Джон? - Шерлок хмуро смотрит на упрямое выражение лица Джона. - Игра еще даже не началась. Это только… пробные шаги. Он расставляет…

Джон вскидывает руку. Это его левая, белые бинты стянуты вокруг бледного запястья, и ее трясет так сильно, что все слова застревают у Шерлока в горле. Это не нервы. Это гнев. _Ярость_.

\- Это не игра, Шерлок, - говорит он. Шерлок никогда не слышал у него такого голоса. - И если ты это не остановишь, тогда остановлю я.

\- В самом деле, - усмехается Шерлок, и его голос источает сарказм. Он смотрит, как Джон берет свою куртку, ту самую, которую он не меняет. Ту самую, дыру на которой миссис Хадсон заштопала скорее с заботой, нежели с умением. - И каким же образом ты собираешься…

Дверь за спиной Джона хлопает с такой силой, что открывается снова. Он сбегает вниз быстрее, чем Шерлок успевает придумать хоть что-то уместное в данной ситуации. Не то что бы это важно. Джон же вернется.

Он всегда возвращается.

~~

Если бы Шерлок и хотел отношений - а это не так; человеческие эмоции слишком запутаны и непоследовательны, чтобы подвергать себя таким мучениям, - Джон мог бы, после небольшой подготовки, стать адекватным партнером для него. Конечно, ему пришлось бы понять, что разум - более предпочтительный сексуальный орган, чем тело, а также - что его ожидания относительно Шерлока местами неразумны. Шерлок не герой и быть им никогда не хотел. Он гений, зачастую скучающий, а преступники вызывают у него интерес. Они вне условностей общества. Совсем как Шерлок.

Но если бы только Джон принял Шерлока таким, какой он есть, высоко функциональным социопатом, тогда его, Шерлока… привязанность… к нему стала бы менее непредсказуемой. Более логичной.

Менее необъяснимой.

Шерлок понятия не имеет, почему высокое - но правильное - мнение Джона о нем вдруг стало таким ценным. Его раздражает это, раздражает эта непрактичная связь с человеком, который во всех смыслах такой же скучный и приземленный, как и все прочие. Раздражает, смущает и в то же время очаровывает. Это живое, дышащее существо, которое принадлежит Шерлоку так, как до этого никто и никогда не принадлежал. Скрипка Шерлока попала к нему не по ее собственной воле, а Джон сделал это сам, и сам вновь и вновь решает остаться. Это одно из его выдающих качеств, которое Шерлок - пусть он никогда и не признается в этом, - ценит очень высоко.

Вероятно, именно поэтому, когда Мориарти наступает всерьез, Шерлок реагирует на это весьма ревниво - ревнивее, чем кто-либо из них мог ожидать.

~~

Джон не возвращается ни этим вечером, ни на следующее утро. В этом нет ничего необычного. Джон часто остается на ночь у друзей, когда его терпение кончается. Не у Сары - теперь у нее есть парень, - но вот на Майка всегда можно положиться, как и на Мюррея, с которым Шерлок еще не знаком. Он подозревает, что Джон не хочет, чтобы Шерлок знал о его бисексуальности (как будто это не очевидно по дюжине других признаков). Так что отсутствие Джона не должно его беспокоить.

Но Шерлок волнуется.

Понимание, что его беспокойство неблагоразумно, только раздражает еще больше.

Джон не возвращается и днем, но это тоже вполне логично. Кроме того, Шерлоку есть, чем заняться помимо размышлений о местонахождении Джона Уотсона. Например, обновлением сайта, сортировкой дел и работой с реактивом, который будет мгновенно разделять пятна крови по группе, тем самым избавляя от необходимости ждать ответов из лаборатории.

Это обеспечивает его работой до четырех. Джона по-прежнему нет.

Шерлок вздыхает. Он хорошо знает, что время от времени он бывает не в духе, но Джон вообще-то не лучше. Шерлок бы просто переждал это, но какая-то часть его мозга подсказывает, что поступки Джона бывают весьма безрассудными, особенно когда тот думает, что кого-то защищает. Убитый таксист и его выпад против Мориарти - два прекрасных тому примера. Да, он не взял с собой пистолет, но Шерлоку все равно стоит удостовериться, что Джон не совершит опрометчивых поступков.

Он отправляет смс:

> У нас кончилось молоко.  
> Когда ты будешь дома? ШХ

Проходит пятнадцать минут. Шерлок барабанит пальцами по столу, уставившись на телефон. Тот лежит неподвижно и не светится, издеваясь над ним своим молчанием.

> Джон, если ты в состоянии ответить, я  
> предлагаю тебе это сделать, пока я  
> не отправил Лестрейда тебя разыскивать. ШХ

Ничего. Конечно, нельзя исключать вероятность севшей батареи… Но нет, Джон всегда внимательно следит за зарядкой телефона. Оставить его где-то он тоже не мог. Он или игнорирует Шерлока, или…

\- Или ничего, - огрызается он на череп, глядящий на него с каминной полки. - Игра еще не началась.

Сжимая челюсти, он хватает телефон и набивает еще одно сообщение.

> Пожалуйста. ШХ

Вот. Вот, что нужно сделать. Джон несколько раз доказывал свою чувствительность к моментам, когда Шерлок кажется ему уязвимым. Играть на этом значит манипулировать, но это работает.

Почему это не работает?

Шерлок колеблется. Должно быть совершенно логическое объяснение отсутствию ответа. Его не было дома прошлой ночью, он не взял зарядку. Его телефон сел. Есть очень простой способ это проверить.

Рингтон непривычен уху Шерлока. Его не привлекают телефонные звонки. Слишком много отвлекающих шумов на заднем плане. Потрескивание при соединении. Слишком легко не заметить ложь, когда он может изучать только голос объекта. Телефон Джона звонит пять раз, прежде чем холодный женский голос сообщает Шерлоку, что он может оставить сообщение.

Пять гудков. Работающий телефон. Джона нет.

\- Это не Мориарти, - сообщает он черепу. - Это было бы преждевременно.

Череп скалится в безумной улыбке, оспаривая его мнение, как и всегда.

\- В этот раз я ничего не упустил, - настаивает Шерлок. - Захватить Джона сейчас, в самом начале игры, на самом деле совершенно бессмысленно.

Череп пристально смотрит на него своими пустыми глазницами. Он чем-то напоминает Джона, полагает Шерлок, а может, это Джон похож на череп: непреклонный и преданный, неизменный. Ну, Джон, конечно, изменчив, но…

Шерлок замирает. _Изменчивый._

Мориарти изменил правила игры.

Он хватает свой ноутбук и открывает сайт. На форуме есть новое сообщение, отправленное час назад.

> Подобрал бездомную собаку и привел к себе домой. Ты не терял своего щенка? хохо

Шерлок вглядывается в текст, и его пальцы бесполезно сжимаются, пока он читает эти слова снова и снова, отказываясь принять их смысл. Мориарти говорит про кого-то другого. Он подобрал какого-то бедолагу и в данный момент воспитывает себе игрушку - несомненно, при помощи изрядной дозы наркотиков и боли. Следующее сообщение Мориарти подтверждает по крайней мере часть данных предположений.

> Думаю начать свой собственный проект «МК Ультра». Но где же взять доктора для ассистирования? Ой, погоди-ка… у меня есть один на примете. хохо

\- Черт! - Шерлок не швыряет ноутбук об стол, но боже, как он к этому близок. Джон у Мориарти. Джон в руках Мориарти... _снова_...

\- Ладно, хочешь сыграть? - Шерлок обращается к монитору. Его губы растягиваются в незнакомой ему улыбке. - Сыграем.

~~

Телефон у Джона достаточно современный для GPS. Отследить его нетрудно - Шерлок знает не менее дюжины сайтов, предназначенных именно для этого. Телефон, обнаруженный на Дорсет Сквер, наполовину закопан в землю у основания одной из этих до смешного несообразных скамеек. Следы подсохшей росы показывают, что телефон пролежал здесь с ночи. 

Джона в поле зрения нет.

Шерлок подбирает телефон и просматривает меню. Три непрочитанных сообщения и один пропущенный звонок - от него. Четвертое непрочитанное сообщение отправлено с сайта двадцать минут назад.

> Кто-то убежал с поводка?  
> Приходи поиграть со мной.  
> Как в старые времена. хохо

Шерлок оборачивается в надежде найти подсказку, какого-то наблюдателя - что угодно. Но вокруг нет ничего, только скучные люди, проживающие свои скучные жизни бесцельно, бессмысленно.

Джон пропал, и всем плевать.

~~

Шерлоку не плевать. Это ощущение для него столь же незнакомо, сколь и тревожно. Ему нужно за что-то держаться. За кого-то. Ему нужен Джон.

Он действительно пропадает без своего блоггера.

~~

Шерлок знает, что порой может что-то упустить, но под давлением ему всегда работалось лучше. И все же ему требуется почти пять минут - он прижимает ладони к глазам, приказывая себе думать, _думать_ , - чтобы понять, что он уже играл в эту игру, и весьма успешно. Оттуда - один маленький шаг, чтобы вспомнить, как Мориарти привлек его в тот раз.

Розовый телефон лежит в кухонном ящике, ровно там, где Шерлок оставил его после того, как стащил у Лестрейда. Как он и ожидал, ему пришло новое фото: синее небо, края двух крыш и часть окна. Текста нет, но Шерлоку он и не требуется. Что бы за место это ни было, там, где Мориарти держит Джона - мучая его, добавляет маленькая часть сознания, но Шерлок приказывает ей заткнуться, - вот оно. Вызов. _Приходи поиграть со мной._

Никакого обратного отсчета в этот раз, никаких тщательно спланированных ловушек, никакого прослушивания. Никого, кто бы помешал Шерлоку сжульничать.

Он распечатывает копии фотографии, пока в принтере не заканчиваются чернила, а затем оставляет эту кипу и сотню фунтов в ближайшем приюте для бездомных. Опять же, не слишком элегантное решение, но зато быстродействующее. В данный момент Шерлок спешит.

Следующий час он проводит лежа на диване, спокойный и невозмутимый. Он такой спокойный и невозмутимый, что голова начинает болеть - хотя кто знает, может, это от крепко сжатой челюсти. Он бы выпил чаю, но его некому заварить. Он бы поработал на ноутбуке, но тот на другом конце комнаты, и некому его передать.

Он бы даже позволил извести себя просмотром кино. Джон притащил целую стопку DVD, чтобы вконец его замучить.

Шерлок стискивает зубы и гонит все мысли о Джоне. Он спокоен и невозмутим. Кроме того, Мориарти не станет убивать Джона без публики. Это было бы слишком скучно.

Шерлок не смотрит на череп, поэтому никто не может сообщить ему, что правила могут измениться вновь.

Через один час и три минуты после того, как Шерлок оставил стопку фотографий бездомным, кто-то стучит в парадную дверь. Шерлок открывает, и седой бородач лет сорока качается в его сторону, обдавая запахом перегара и тряся перед ним жестянкой для подаяний. Шерлок бросает монету и берет листок бумаги, обернутый вокруг банки. Бродяга неверной походкой шагает прочь, а Шерлок улыбается адресу, который он держит в руках. Смитфилдс. Мясные лавки. Две минуты ходьбы от Бартса - госпиталя, где он впервые встретил Джона. Прямо через дорогу от него - церковь, где лишь пару месяцев назад снимали какой-то чрезвычайно драматичный фильмец об ищейке и его верном приятеле. Совпадение? Возможно. Шерлок так не думает.

\- Мой ход, - говорит он и идет за пистолетом Джона.

Мясные лавки - место весьма оживленное. Достаточно шума, чтобы заглушить звук выстрела.

~~

Шерлок никогда не верил в месть. Сама идея слишком эмоциональна и основывается на личных понятиях о правильном и неправильном, вместо закрепленной буквы закона. Слишком высока доля ошибки - значит, в качестве мотивации просто никуда не годится.

Если Мориарти хоть как-то навредит Джону, Шерлок сломает каждую кость в его теле, прежде чем пристрелить.

Это не месть. Это единственный приемлемый план действий.

~~

Логово Мориарти находится на Линдси Стрит, напротив Западного Рынка. Отмычки Шерлока легко справляются с боковым входом. Само здание представляет собой расползшееся Викторианское чудовище. Потребуется время, чтобы найти Джона в этом лабиринте.

Он прекрасно знает, что направляется в ловушку. Но пока что Мориарти не убьет его, еще нет. Опять же, слишком скучно.

Первое препятствие - система датчиков движения. Шерлок видит их, потому что ждет и ищет. Достаточно легко просчитать мертвые точки и незамеченным пересечь холл. Конечно, на другой стороне его уже кто-то поджидает. Банально.

Шерлок подкрадывается к углу. Диапазон действия датчиков закончился пару шагов назад. Есть место для маневров, если что. Его пальцы крепко сжимают пистолет. Он задерживает дыхание, делает шаг вперед...

И обнаруживает себя лежащим на полу - из носа течет кровь, чье-то колено давит на грудь, а дуло пистолета вжимается в нежную кожу на горле. Его собственное оружие вне досягаемости.

\- Шерлок!

Он смотрит на изумленное лицо Джона. Сейчас его разум, в кои-то веки, абсолютно чист. Он открывает и закрывает рот. Его взгляд по привычке блуждает по телу Джона, его очертаниям, отмечая все, не дожидаясь разрешения на это. Джон выглядит уставшим и помятым, но это можно списать на происшествие в метро и обычный недосып. На нем та же одежда, что и вчера, но она не грязнее, чем прежде, и не порвана. Но смс в телефоне Джона… А. Целью был не Шерлок, а _Джон_. Джон вообще не попадал в лапы Мориарти.

Стой он, и облегчение сбило бы его с ног своей силой - и у Шерлока перехватывает дыхание.

Джон изумленно смотрит на него вниз, совершенно забыв о пистолете в своей руке.

\- Что ты _здесь_ делаешь? - совершенно растерянно спрашивает он. - Ты псих? Здесь же повсюду головорезы!

И каким-то образом правда просто срывается с языка:

\- Я думал, ты у него в руках.

Фраза получается еще мягче, чем Шерлоку бы хотелось - его дыхание все еще странным образом сбито, - и эффект, произведенный на доктора… удивителен. После секундного замешательства его лицо озаряется пониманием, хотя он и открывает рот - вероятно, чтобы попросить уточнений. Шерлок всматривается в Джона, взгляд у которого сейчас совсем другой, нежели четыре месяца назад, когда Шерлок велел ему закончить с попытками умереть. Сейчас он смотрит открыто и потрясенно, лишь немного недоверчиво.

\- Ты с меня слезешь? - мягко спрашивает Шерлок. 

Джон моргает.

\- А, да, извини, - говорит он, отводя пистолет и перенося свой вес с груди Шерлока; затем поднимается, убирая пистолет за пояс. - Извини.

Шерлок коротко улыбается ему, хватает свое оружие и встает на ноги. Он чувствует… восторг. Учитывая отсутствие наркотиков в организме, это неожиданно. Он кивает головой в сторону двери, которая кажется наиболее вероятным входом в здание.

\- Идем?

Губы Джона дергаются. 

\- Конечно, - любезно отвечает он.

И они бегут: Шерлок мчится вперед, Джон прикрывает ему спину. Как всегда.

Как и должно быть.

~~

У них достаточно времени, чтобы сравнить истории, пока они пробираются через все более нелепые - автомат для жвачки с ядовитым газом, серьезно? - ловушки. Шерлок, разумеется, нашел дорогу к мясным лавкам, распространив через свою шпионскую сеть фото, присланное Мориарти на розовый телефон. Но он должен признать, что присутствие Джона весьма озадачивает, особенно после работы с предположением - ложным, - что жертвой Мориарти был, собственно, сам Джон.

\- Я пошел к Майкрофту, - просто сообщает Джон, пока они идут через комнату, где нет никого, кроме них и мертвого попугайчика. Доктор выглядит действительно удивленным, когда Шерлок вдруг останавливается и, насупившись, смотрит на него. - Что?

\- К _Майкрофту_ , Джон?

Сама идея просить помощи у Майкрофта по какому бы то ни было поводу неправильна во всех возможных отношениях.

\- Да, к Майкрофту. - Теперь Джон так же хмурится в ответ. - Слушай, если Мориарти знал, где заложить ту бомбу, значит, он следил за мной. Но никого не было, я обращал на это внимание. Значит, остаются камеры. - Он пожимает плечами. - Я решил, что если еще кто-то, кроме Майкрофта, забавлялся с камерами, то он бы об этом знал. Это же его игрушки.

\- Но он не знал, - торжествующе сообщает Шерлок. Если бы Майкрофт знал, Мориарти перекрыли бы доступ так быстро, что он не успел бы произнести «Семтекс».

\- Но узнал, - парирует Джон, - и отслеживал для меня связь.

Шерлок почти улыбается. Джон всегда проявлял примечательные склонности к использованию всех возможных ресурсов; это же умение объясняет тайну телефона в парке. Но Джон раздражен тем, что ему приходится объясняться, а Шерлок любит раздражать Джона, так что он спрашивает:

\- Это он заставил тебя выбросить телефон сестры?

\- В нем есть GPS, - отвечает Джон, теперь уже совсем изможденный. - Помнишь женщину в розовом? Мне очень не хотелось, чтобы Мориарти меня нашел, так что я избавился от телефона.

\- И пошел к Майкрофту.

\- Да. - Джон сжимает переносицу, будто пытаясь предотвратить головную боль. - Разве сейчас самое время?

Шерлок открывает рот, чтобы сообщить, что, согласно широко распространенному мнению, нельзя откладывать на завтра то, что можно сделать сегодня. 

Именно в этот момент и взрывается попугайчик.

~~

\- Так, так, так, - с этими словами Мориарти врывается в комнату, как жизнерадостный щенок. - Похоже, что мертвая птичка поймала червей. - Он рад этой игре слов. Рядом с Шерлоком вздыхает Джон.

Они оба привязаны к деревянным садовым стульям. Третий человек, сгорбившись, сидит слева от Шерлока. Несомненно, будущий питомец Мориарти.

Взрыву не хватило силы, чтобы причинить им какой-либо вред, но он их отвлек, давая преимущество людям Мориарти. Шерлок все еще немного оскорблен этим.

\- Неужели не спросишь, чего я добиваюсь? - Мориарти слегка покачивается взад-вперед, сложив руки за спиной. Рассредоточенные по комнате пятеро человек держат руки на оружии, но Мориарти не обращает на них никакого внимания.

\- Хаоса, разрушения, - небрежно произносит Шерлок. - Кого волнуют детали?

Мориарти широко улыбается:

\- Тебя.

Ну, да, но только интересные. Скучные детали его совсем не привлекают - так же, как и варианты развития событий, в которых Джону наносят вред. Сейчас доктор выполняет приказ не умирать, но Шерлок не ожидает, что Мориарти это оценит.

В любом случае, это очень спорный момент. Может, Шерлок и помчался - пусть и без надобности - к Джону на помощь, но это не значит, что он прибыл неподготовленным. Чего Мориарти не знает, так это того, что Шерлок не работает в одиночку (со всем его отвращением к любым замедляющим факторам). У него есть ассистент в лице Джона. У него есть Скотланд Ярд и бездомная сеть; работники таможни, банкиры и хакеры. Мориарти и не догадывается, но пожелай того Шерлок, он смог бы перекрыть шестьдесят один процент операций Мориарти по всему миру, не отправив одно-единственное смс в течении получаса. В плане заложников это не хуже Джона.

Шерлок всегда знал, что в схватке между ними победит не самый умный, пусть игра и забавляет их обоих. В итоге битву между Добром и Злом выиграет тот, кто располагает лучшими ресурсами.

И Шерлок не проиграет.

\- Чего же ты хочешь? - внезапно спрашивает Джон. Мориарти дергается, пряча удивление гораздо хуже, чем Шерлок. - Не то чтобы это, знаешь, имело какое-то значение…

На лице Мориарти мелькает раздражение, но он не отводит взгляда от Шерлока. Не прекращает улыбаться.

\- Позволяешь своему питомцу участвовать в беседе? Очень современно с твоей стороны.

\- Я еще и вегетарианцем быть учусь, - отвечает Шерлок. Он мечтает хоть чем-то занять свои руки, чтобы его ладони перестали потеть. _Что ты задумал, Джон?_

\- Хорошо, очень хорошо. Очень полезно. - Улыбка Мориарти превращается во что-то гораздо менее приятное. - И почему же не имеет значения то, чего я хочу, _доктор_ Уотсон?

Однако ответ приходит отнюдь не от Джона.

\- Потому что я сомневаюсь, что в ваши планы входит длительное тюремное заключение, - вежливо говорит Майкрофт, и дюжина одетых в черное человек с автоматами врывается в комнату. Приспешники Мориарти опускают оружие и поднимают руки. На его лице написано яростное изумление, и Шерлок подозревает, что сам выглядит примерно так же. Он захлопывает рот, чтобы не выдать какую-то глупость - вроде вопроса брату, что он здесь делает. В конце концов, ответ очевиден: Джон и Майкрофт спланировали все это. Разве есть лучший способ отвлечь Мориарти, как не прокравшийся в его логово Джон? Присутствие Шерлока стало лишь приятным бонусом.

Он чуть не поздравляет Джона с такой уловкой, но после скрытых от него планов и испортившего всю игру Майкрофта Шерлок не чувствует особой благодарности.

\- Не то что бы это все будет так официально, - добавляет Майкрофт. - Боюсь, вы просто… исчезните. 

Он улыбается своей ласковой улыбкой, той самой, которая всегда приводит Шерлока в бешенство. Кажется, на Мориарти она производит тот же эффект.

\- Жулик! - пронзительно кричит он, оборачиваясь к Шерлоку. - Ты сжульничал!

\- Вообще-то, это я, - бесконечно удовлетворенным голосом произносит Джон. - Ты же знаешь, что за морока с этими домашними любимцами. Вечно норовят ослушаться.

Мориарти воет в голос, но, прежде чем он может совершить что-то радикальное, один из людей Майкрофта надевает на него наручники и толкает к двери. Отголоски его возмущений разносятся по помещению, а Майкрофт, покручивая зонтом, продолжает улыбаться.

\- Я смотрю, ты продуктивен, как всегда, - говорит Шерлок. Это не комплимент, и Майкрофту это прекрасно известно.

\- Можешь не благодарить, - отвечает он и кивает паре своих людей; те опускают оружие и подходят к стульям.

\- И в мыслях не было, - Шерлок понимает, что дуется, но присутствие Майкрофта вечно выявляет в нем худшие черты. Да и Мориарти был совершенно прав: он сжульничал. Люди Майкрофта отвязывают Джона и Шерлока, а следом аккуратно выводят из помещения несостоявшегося питомца Мориарти.

\- Разумеется, - кивает Майкрофт и оборачивается к доктору. - Джон, я полагаю, вы довольны нашими действиями?

\- О да. Весьма и весьма. - Джон потирает запястье, бросает взгляд на Шерлока, откашливается. - Спасибо.

\- Не за что. Вам спасибо. Это было очень воодушевляюще, - Майкрофт подмигивает - подмигивает! - и направляется к выходу. - Но постарайтесь не повторять этого в ближайшее время. Довольно скоро может надоесть.

\- Ага, - говорит Джон, и Майкрофт уходит, еще раз махнув рукой через плечо. 

Шерлок оборачивается к Джону.

\- Серьезно, Джон. _Майкрофт_? - Это просто оскорбительно.

Джон фыркает. А затем начинает смеяться. Шерлок смотрит на него какое-то время; его губы невольно растягиваются в улыбке, и он чувствует необычную теплоту, зарождающуюся в груди.

\- Ты видел, - смеясь, спрашивает Джон, - видел лицо Мориарти?

Шерлок сам не может удержаться от смеха, потому что - ну да, это и правда было очень забавно. Они так и стоят, хихикая, как пара школьников, пока Джон не восстанавливает дыхание, а затем касается руки Шерлока.

И они идут домой.

~~

**Зеленый.**

Джону требуется несколько недель, чтобы привыкнуть к мысли, что он рад остаться в живых. Не то что бы это ощущение ему не нравилось - это не так. Просто внутри него наконец что-то утихло. Та крошечная мятежная шестеренка наконец-то встала на место, а может, просто выпала. Теперь, сидя в такси, Джон разглядывает проносящиеся за окном дома, а не строит догадки, не врежется ли в них и не убьет ли мгновенно вон тот грузовик.

Так странно думать, что за это стоит благодарить Шерлока - самопровозглашенного социопата, которому нравится притворяться, что ему на всех плевать, хотя это так далеко от правды. Шерлок действительно переживает. Просто он выражает это довольно странно, смешивая оскорбления и похвалу до тех пор, пока его сигналы не становятся такими же неразборчивыми, как цвета светофора в свете слепящего солнца. Теперь Джону лучше, чем прежде, удается их различить, но порой он все равно теряется.

Но сейчас у него будет время, чтобы во всем разобраться. Теперь, когда Мориарти больше нет, у них есть уйма времени.

В этом году сезон кишечного гриппа почему-то наступает двумя месяцами раньше, так что вторую половину сентября Джон по большей части проводит в клинике: выписывает Лоперамид и советует людям восстанавливать недостаток жидкости в организме электролитическими напитками, а не чаем. Безумное время: кажется, что весь Лондон свалился с инфекцией одновременно. И это уж не говоря о том, что два врача тоже подхватили кишечную палочку, так что когда поздним вечером Джон трясется в метро, ему с трудом удается разлепить глаза и не пропустить свою станцию.

Дома так хорошо, но у Джона ноет все тело, и все, чего он хочет - это выпить чашку хорошего чая и завалиться спать. Сон - это та роскошь, которой Джон планирует насладиться по полной программе.

Он потягивает свой чай уже минуты две, пока не соображает, что что-то не так. Шерлок не валялся на диване или в его кресле, когда Джон вернулся домой, что само по себе уже достаточный повод для тревоги. Дела у детектива сейчас нет, и они уже живут вместе так долго, что Джон научился убирать свой пистолет из квартиры, когда Шерлок приближается к совсем уж беспросветной скуке. Но сегодня он вполне в духе - даже улыбнулся, когда Джон осторожно заглянул в гостиную. Доктор с облегчением улыбнулся в ответ и прошел прямо на кухню.

Но Шерлок никак не прекратит двигаться. Пока закипал чайник, Шерлок поднял и положил обратно, наверное, каждую из имеющихся у него пробирок. Пока Джон заваривал чай, Шерлок провел рукой по каждому подоконнику, хмуро глядя на пальцы, будто у него к пыли были какие-то претензии. И вот теперь Джон сидит в своем кресле, а Шерлок снова и снова падает на диван, поднимается и нарезает круги вокруг кофейного столика - а затем начинает это представление сначала.

Эта беготня Шерлока нервирует Джона. Нервирует и, как ни странно, немного трогает.

\- Что-то случилось? - наконец спрашивает Джон. Шерлок замирает, запустив руку в волосы, на полпути между диваном и вторым креслом. На мгновение он выглядит озадаченным, как будто сам не заметил своей безумной энергии.

\- Что? Нет. Нет, конечно же, нет, - Шерлок переводит дыхание и выдает совершенно неубедительную улыбку. - Устал?

\- Да, - отвечает Джон и смотрит, как Шерлок кивает, и дергается, и барабанит пальцами по ноге, прежде чем пройти к дивану и усесться там, обхватив колени руками. Не проходит и тринадцати секунд, как он снова встает, отдергивает штору и всматривается на улицу за окном, как если бы там кто-то ждал. 

\- Шерлок.

\- А? - Шерлок оборачивается, и Джон не выдерживает. Шерлок не то что бы кажется потерянным, но он выглядит беспомощней, чем когда-либо прежде. Хотя… Джон видел его таким _однажды_. Несколько недель назад. 

_Я думал, ты у него в руках._

Джон вздыхает. Честно говоря, он ждал чего-то такого, но надеялся, что у него будет чуть больше времени. Между ними есть… есть _что-то_ , о чем они никогда не говорят, то, что вечно остается без ответов. Насколько Джон может судить (а он хорошо разбирается в людях - приходится), Шерлок, кажется, готов получить ответ. Он просто не знает, как к этому подойти. Это… ободряет, на самом деле.

Джон делает короткий вдох. Возможно, он тоже готов. По крайней мере, он может попытаться.

Он встает, аккуратно ставит чашку на каминную полку и разглаживает руками брюки. Решительно вздыхает, и еще раз, и идет к Шерлоку, озадаченно наблюдающему за ним. Будто Джона нужно вычислить, понять. Джон откашливается, подыскивает правильные слова, чтобы объяснить, что он собирается сделать. Затем он сдается, и качает головой, и протягивает руку.

Шерлок слегка вздрагивает, когда левая рука Джона ложится на его предплечье, но не реагирует, когда правая скользит по его шее. Это обнадеживает, и когда Джон притягивает его к себе, Шерлок склоняется достаточно охотно.

И они целуются. Вот так просто.

Поначалу Шерлок едва целует его в ответ. Его губы двигаются, но очень осторожно, нерешительно, как будто он не понимает смысла происходящего, но готов попробовать. Джон чуть улыбается и продолжает, медленно и неторопливо. У них достаточно времени. Шерлок незаметно обнимает его за талию, и сердце Джона запоздало осознает, что происходит что-то жизненно важное, и резко переходит с шага на галоп, будто испуганная лошадь. Джон вздрагивает и выдыхает, и это оказывается каким-то знаком, потому что Шерлок издает низкий стон, его рука на талии Джона прижимается крепче, и они целуются, целуются по-настоящему; Шерлок запускает вторую руку в волосы Джона, пальцы доктора надавливают на его шею. Движения беспорядочны, они едва переводят дыхание, и это _невыразимо прекрасно_. В жизни Джона такого почти не было.

Шерлок целуется так, как говорит, обнаружив последнюю, самую важную подсказку в деле: самоуверенно, и радостно, и слишком быстро, чтобы кто-то мог за ним угнаться. Джон позволяет ему недолго вести - его слишком отвлекают быстрые касания языка Шерлока и то, как тот не отпускает волосы Джона, наклоняя его голову по своему усмотрению. Затем Джон сбавляет темп, безмолвно уговаривая Шерлока на что-то более легкое, близкое к танцу, а не сражению. Он заставляет язык Шерлока переплетаться, а не колоть, и каждое касание становится лаской. Шерлок издает еще один звук, уже заинтригованный, и теперь уже его голова наклоняется, чтобы найти лучший угол; его очередь следовать за Джоном.

Джону это безумно нравится.

Он не знает, как долго они так стоят, прижимаясь друг к другу губами и телами; странно, но сейчас это совсем не возбуждает. Только когда он покачивается на пятках и понимает, что его держат лишь руки Шерлока, Джон вспоминает, что устал.

Он тянет его за собой.

\- Пойдем.

Пару шагов Шерлок следует за ним, пока не осознает, что Джон ведет его к лестнице в спальню.

\- Я не...

\- Я знаю, - говорит Джон и тянет его дальше. Шерлок не занимается сексом. Об этом они когда-нибудь обязательно поговорят, но сейчас Джон устал, все его тело ноет, и, пожалуй, меньше всего он хочет именно секса. - Но ты же не против объятий, да?

Шерлок, кажется, раздумывает над этим предложением, пока они поднимаются.

\- Обниматься я… не против, - отвечает он с сомнением. Не особо вдохновляющее начало, но с этим уже можно что-то делать. Если же Шерлок будет против объятий… ну, с этим они как-нибудь разберутся, если придется.

В его комнате тепло, поэтому Джон раздевается до трусов и ложится на одеяло. После небольшой паузы Шерлок следует его примеру, правда, не снимает майку. Джон с любопытством отмечает, что на нем шелковое белье. Хотя трогать Джону не позволено, это не страшно. Он бы хотел, но не в его привычках быть непрошеным гостем. Некоторое время они лежат и смотрят друг на друга; еще немного - и ситуация станет неловкой, но тут Шерлок внезапно улыбается и придвигается ближе.

Целовать Шерлока, - решает Джон, - очень приятно. Целовать Шерлока в собственной постели очень и очень приятно. Целовать, целовать, целовать, медленно и спокойно, с закрытыми глазами, никуда не спеша, чтобы пальцы Шерлока были в его волосах, а пальцы ног касались его собственных, - это вскоре может стать его любимым времяпрепровождением. Он счастливо улыбается этой мысли.

Шерлок растягивает губы в улыбке, целует его щеку, его висок. Даже, о господи, его брови.

\- Мы поговорим об этом?

\- Ммм, - сонно выдает Джон. Он должен спросить Шерлока, останется ли тот на ночь. Он должен сдвинуться с места. В комнате вскоре похолодает, им стоит забраться под одеяло. Если Шерлок остается.

Он зевает.

\- Тогда потом, - говорит Шерлок. В его голосе все еще сквозит та улыбка. Кажется, Джон кивает. Губы Шерлока такие мягкие и немного непредсказуемые. Определенно вызывают зависимость. Приятную. Джон прикусывает их, а Шерлок тихо смеется рядом с его носом, и Джон улыбается.

Когда он засыпает, ему уже не снятся кошмары.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Экспансивные пули (они же — сплющивающиеся, разворачивающеся пули или пули «дум-дум») - пули, конструкция которых предусматривает существенное увеличение диаметра при попадании в мягкие ткани с целью повышения поражающей способности. Диаметр раны получается в 3-4 раза больше, чем калибр пули. Кроме того, пуля при попадании в тело (особенно в кость) часто распадается на части, что увеличивает поражающий эффект.  
> 2) Семтекс - вид пластичной взрывчатки, производится в Чехии.  
> 3) Проект «МК Ультра» – секретная программа ЦРУ 50-х годов, имевшая целью поиск и изучение средств манипулирования сознанием, например, для вербовки агентов или для извлечения информации на допросах, в частности, с помощью использования психотропных химических веществ.  
> 4) Рынок Смитфилдс, самый известный и популярный в Лондоне. Его делят на Западный и Восточный Рынки.


End file.
